


How Morgan le Fay Seduced King Arthur

by orphan_account



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Le Morte d'Arthur
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Morgan le Fay Seduced King Arthur

It came to pass that in the hour of sunset Morgan le Fay, the wife of Uriens, came into King Arthur's chambers and found him drinking mead at his table. She was in great agitation and she demanded of Arthur, 'Does the moon travel above us? Is my sex woman? Are your ears on each side of your face?'

'What is this madness, my sister?' asked Arthur. 'Of course these things are as you say.'

'And do you recognize your own sister?' she demanded, and Arthur perceived she knew of his tryst with their sister Morgawse, the wife of King Lot.

'Are you come to curse me for what passed between Morgawse and myself? Merlin has prophesied it is to be so.'

'For a month you lay with your own sister, full knowing of your sin. You have broken faith with your ally Lot, and you have broken faith with your Queen; moreover you have broken the laws of God. I do not need to curse you, for you have done so yourself.'

Arthur wept then, for he knew the truth of her words. She stepped up to him and unfastened his cloak from around his shoulders. 'Come to bed, my incestuous brother, and lie with me as you did with Morgawse.'

He saw she was not well, but her great beauty tempted him and he took her to his bed and pierced her womanhood. She was eager and joyful in his embrace.

In the morning as she dressed he demanded she tell him why she chose to join him in his sin. 'You are a better man still than my husband,' said she.

She lay with Arthur often in the following month.


End file.
